1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a joint structure for fixing between a sunroof and a headliner, in particular, to one which can reduce manufacturing costs and improve product quality by automatically wrapping a headliner face fabric around the interior of the roof of a vehicle as well as improve merchantability and convenience by increasing the size of a roof opening.
2. Description of Related Art
As is well known in the art, a sunroof is a convenience device with a shade member, which is installed on the roof of a vehicle. The shade member can be tilted or slid open to provide extra ventilation and/or light, thereby allowing occupants to feel more comfortable.
FIG. 1 is a cross-sectional view illustrating a conventional vehicle headliner 1. According to conventional approaches, the headliner 1 is located as close as possible to a sunroof frame 4 in order to increase the size of a roof opening. The headliner 1 located close to the sunroof frame 4 allows only a small difference in height “a” between the support end portion of a bracket 3, which is used to fix the headliner 1 to the sunroof frame 4, and the upper end portion of the headliner 1. This, as a result, makes it impossible to automatically wrap a headliner face fabric 2 around the interior of the roof of a vehicle. Even if the face fabric 2 can be manually wrapped, this would disadvantageously increase manufacturing costs and deteriorate the quality of the face fabric 2.
The information disclosed in this Background of the Invention section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.